Escape from Cluster Prime
Escape from Cluster Prime is a 60-minute television special of My Life as a Teenage Robot and was released on August 12th, 2005. Plot It first starts out when Jenny is fighting Queen Vexus and the people of Tremorton are celebrating the tricenntenial of the city's founding. After Jenny accidently destroys the towns only richter scale, the town confeses to hating her. When she is cleaning up the mess, Queen Vexus' teleporter sends her to Cluster Prime. She finds herself in a junk yard chased by robots before she gets taken to Cluster High School. Back on Earth, Dr. Wakeman, Tuck, Sheldon, and Brad are staring straight at a Cluster invasion. While trying to escape the high school, Jenny then meets Vega and her friends who bear the looks of Tuck, Sheldon, and Brad. They then go around downtown. Jenny then sleeps the night on a park bench. Just as she jogs, a giant magnet lifts her off the ground and takes her back to the high school with Vega. In the halls, Vega and her friends tell Jenny about the trimillenial celebration. Then they go to "History 101", where Jenny learns that the Cluster hates her because of lies told by Vexus. Back on Earth, Krakus is leading an invasion of bug-sized and shaped robots, though a little kid with a water gun squirts a robot with it and it is defeated. However, Smytus and Vexus take notice of this when Krackus informs them. Smytus keeps telling Vexus that he should sent out his army, but Vexus insists that they should wait for Jenny. Under a lot of frustration, Vexus then lets Smytus send out his army. It ends when Vega becomes queen of Cluster Prime and Jenny makes it back home. Production Edit here, please. Reception Edit here, please. Sequel There have been rumors of a sequel, although this has yet to be confirmed. It is extremely unlikely, because the series ended, and Vexus' voice actress, Eartha Kitt, the same person who who voiced Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove, died in 2008. I was going to have Christine Cavanaugh, the voice for Oblina from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters replace Eartha Kitt, but she died from unknown causes, so I'd like Cree Summer to be the current for Vexus, and I think the next TV movie should be called JW, Jenny Wakeman, which is a remake to Steven Spielberg's AI, Artificial Intelligence, where Jenny Wakeman dreams on becoming a human girl. Quotes Mrs. Wakeman: You've destroyed the rocket but did you disarm the war head? Jenny: Did I what the what? Mrs. Wakeman: It's the part that goes BOOM! Jenny: Oops... Sheldon: (to Dr. Wakeman) A secret underground lair! This makes my garage workshop look like a workshop in a garage! Mrs. Wakeman: Where did you get that idea? A gumball machine? Sheldon: I'll have you know gumball machines contain valuable information! Mrs. Wakeman: You are an amateur! Sheldon: You are a Know-It-All! Mrs. Wakeman: Milbrat! Sheldon: Birdnose! Mrs. Wakeman: How dare you?! Sheldon: WHAAAAA! If you don't know where she is and you don't know where she is, then Jenny can be anywhere from here and Cluster Prime! Vexus: Cluster Prime?! So THAT's why they won't stop calling me! Jenny: Walk? Why don't you just fly home? Vega: Right...and after I fly home, I'll just wave my magic wand and all my homework will be done. (laughs) (Jenny laughs nervously) Brad: Viva la Revolution! Tuck: You speak Spanish? (Brad and Tuck drop out of the sky) Jenny: Tuck! Brad! Tuck and Brad: Jenny! (Jenny and Brad hug while Tuck is in the middle) Sheldon: I didn't get a hug. (they let go of each other but their arms are on each other's shoulders) Jenny and Brad: I'm so glad to see you. Jenny: You crossed the galaxy just for me? Tuck: Actually we... (Brad puts his hand over Tuck's mouth) Brad: Yes, yes we did. Trivia * The Minky Momo Song from "I Was a Preschool Dropout" is sung by Tuck and Brad. * Smytus' army somewhat resemble insectoid versions of the Stormtroopers from Star Wars, ''though they're influenced more on the battle droids from the same series, but from the prequel trilogy films.'' * The part where Sheldon and Ms. Wakeman are arguing, "You got your time capsule in my quantum difibulator. Oh yeah! Well you got your quantum difibulator in my time capsule." is a reference to the classic commercial for Reese's Peanut Butter Cup commercial, "Hey, you got your peanut butter on my chocolate! No! You got your chocolate in my peanut butter!" * When Jenny is drinking oil with the robot versions of her friends, she comicly utters the line "Could have had a V8." * The famous Robby the Robot from movies and shows like Forbidden Planet makes a cameo when Jenny is in the scrapyard. See image below. * Cluster Prime bears a striking resemblance to Cybertron from the Transformers franchise. * The Cluster's invasion of Earth is very loosely influenced by a number of films, books and video games, including Independence Day, Quake and H.G. Welles' famous book, War of the Worlds. Gallery The Opening Credits '' cp01.jpg cp02.jpg Original Story.jpg Storybroads.jpg Art direction.jpg Charaters design.jpg Background design.jpg Prop design.jpg Color models.jpg Background Painters.jpg Directors.jpg cp05.jpg '' Part 1 cp06.jpg cp07.jpg cp08.jpg cp09.jpg cp09BIG.jpg cp10.jpg cp11.jpg cp12.jpg cp13.jpg cp14.jpg cp15.jpg cp16.jpg cp17.jpg cp18.jpg cp19.jpg cp20.jpg cp21.jpg cp22.jpg cp23.jpg cp24.jpg cp25.jpg cp26.jpg cp27.jpg cp28.jpg cp29.jpg cp30.jpg cps1.jpg cps2.jpg cps3.jpg cp34.jpg cp35.jpg cp36.jpg cp37.jpg cp38.jpg cp39.jpg cp40.jpg cp41.jpg cp42.jpg cp43.jpg cp44.jpg cp45.jpg cp46.jpg cp47.jpg cp48.jpg cp49.jpg cp50.jpg cp51.jpg cp52.jpg cp53.jpg cp54.jpg cp55.jpg cp56.jpg cp57.jpg cp58.jpg cp59.jpg cp60.jpg cp61.jpg cp62.jpg cp63.jpg cp633.jpg cp65.jpg cp66.jpg cp67.jpg cp68.jpg cp69.jpg Cp70.jpg Cp71.jpg Cp72.jpg Cp73.jpg Cp74.jpg Cp75.jpg Cp76.jpg Cp77.jpg Cp78.jpg Cp78 5.jpg Cp79.jpg Cp80.jpg cp81.jpg cp82.jpg cp83.jpg cp84.jpg cp85.jpg cp86.jpg cp87.jpg cp88.jpg cp89.jpg cp91.jpg cp92.jpg cp93.jpg cp94.jpg cp95.jpg cp96.jpg cp97.jpg cp98.jpg cp99.jpg cp100.jpg cp101.jpg cp102.jpg cp103.jpg cp104.jpg cp105.jpg cp106.jpg cp106_2.jpg cp106_3.jpg cp107.jpg cp108.jpg cp109.jpg cp110.jpg cp111.jpg Part 2 cp112.jpg cp113.jpg cp114.jpg cp115.jpg cp116.jpg cp117.jpg cp118.jpg cp119.jpg cp120.jpg cp121.jpg cp122.jpg cp123.jpg cp124.jpg cp125.jpg cp126.jpg cp127.jpg cp128.jpg cp13cau.jpg cp13cau1.jpg cp13cau2.jpg cp13cau3.jpg cp13cau4.jpg cp134.jpg cp135.jpg cp136.jpg cp137.jpg cp138.jpg cp139.jpg cp140.jpg cp141.jpg cp142.jpg cp143.jpg cp144.jpg cp145.jpg cp146.jpg cp147.jpg cp148.jpg cp149.jpg cp150.jpg cp151.jpg cp152.jpg cp153.jpg cp154.jpg cp155.jpg cp156.jpg cp157.jpg cp158.jpg cp159.jpg cp160.jpg cp161.jpg cp162.jpg cp163.jpg cp1653.jpg cp165.jpg cp166.jpg cp167.jpg cp168.jpg cp169.jpg cp170.jpg cp171.jpg cp172.jpg cp173.jpg cp174.jpg cp175.jpg cp176.jpg cp177.jpg cp178.jpg cp179.jpg cp180.jpg cp181.jpg cp182.jpg cp183.jpg cp184.jpg cp185.jpg cp186.jpg cp187.jpg cp188.jpg cp189.jpg cp190.jpg cp191.jpg cp195.jpg cp196.jpg cp197.jpg cp198.jpg cp199.jpg cp199_1.jpg cp199_2.jpg cp200.jpg cp201.jpg cp202.jpg cp203.jpg cp205.jpg cp206.jpg cp207.jpg cp208.jpg cp209.jpg cp210.jpg cp211.jpg cp212.jpg cp213.jpg cp214.jpg cp215.jpg cp216.jpg cp217.jpg cp218.jpg cp219.jpg cp220.jpg cp221.jpg cp221_1.jpg cp222.jpg cp224.jpg cp225.jpg cp226.jpg cp227.jpg cp228.jpg cp229.jpg cp230.jpg cp231.jpg cp231_1.jpg cp2333.jpg cp233.jpg cp234.jpg cp235.jpg cp236.jpg cp237.jpg cp238.jpg cp239.jpg cp240.jpg cp241.jpg cp242.jpg cp243.jpg cp244.jpg cp245.jpg cp246.jpg cp247.jpg cp248.jpg cp249.jpg cp250.jpg cp251.jpg cp252.jpg cp253.jpg cp254.jpg cp255.jpg cp256.jpg cp257.jpg cp258.jpg cp259.jpg cp260.jpg cp261.jpg cp262.jpg cp263.jpg cp2655.jpg cp265.jpg cp266.jpg cp267.jpg cp268.jpg cp269.jpg cp270.jpg cp271.jpg cp272.jpg cp273.jpg cp274.jpg cp275.jpg cp276.jpg cp277.jpg cp278.jpg cp279.jpg cp280.jpg cp280_1.jpg cp281.jpg cp282.jpg cp283.jpg cp284.jpg cp285.jpg cp286.jpg cp287.jpg cp288.jpg cp289.jpg cp290.jpg cp291.jpg cp292.jpg cp293.jpg cp294.jpg cp295.jpg cp296.jpg cp297.jpg cp298.jpg cp299.jpg cp300.jpg cp301.jpg cp302.jpg cp303.jpg cp304.jpg cp305.jpg cp306.jpg cp307.jpg cp308.jpg cp309.jpg cp310.jpg cp311.jpg cp312.jpg cp313.jpg cp314.jpg cp315.jpg cp316.jpg cp317.jpg cp318.jpg cptheend.jpg Misc x_9cebdb1a.jpg|The Ending Credits Background hive-palaceemmy.jpg|Vexus' Palace robo building.jpg|A Giant Robot Design movie-dev-emmy.jpg|Robots Desgin titlesfinalemmy.jpg|Titles Desgin escape-board1.jpg|Storyboard 1 escape-board2.jpg|Storyboard 2 escape-board3.jpg|Storyboard 3 escape-board4.jpg|Storyboard 4